Life's Perspective
by A.E. Mac
Summary: This is Hermione's Perspective on life. This takes place when she is married, to ron, has a baby and a job at the minisrty. I won and award for this except it didn't have Hermione in it. It was based on my perspective on life. I changed it a little bit fo


Different Darkness  
Hermione's perspective on life. There are some bands that only muggles know and since Hermione is muggle-born she knows them. So don't review and tell me I don't think Hermione would know who Led Zeplin is. She would. This is set on when she is married, to ron of course, has a baby girl and is working at the minisrty. She is about 25 years old.  
Life. The Webster Dictionary's definition- The property or quality that distinguishes living organisms from dead organisms and inanimate matter, To me, Hermione Weasley, it means everything that goes on over time. Can I say anymore. My life isn't exactly what you would call perfect. In certain aspects, I have a loving husband, Ronald Weasley, a wonderful baby girl and loving friends that will always be there for me. Unfortunately life can be as short as you make it. Times will come when you are so stuck in a moment that you think you will never get out of and that your world is all ties up in knots and stuck with permanent glue. It all starts when you are born and you take your first breath of air, you have a job. You have to work out every problem that walks in your pathway, with help or on your own. When you take your first steps you have to walk through the gateway that shows the pathway to an awe-inspiring life. When you speak your first word you do not have a automatic memorized dictionary of every-word know to man. You have to choose which words best describe you and which way that you present your self. Life does not come with a map to tell you which way to go and which fork in the road to take. You make a decision and 99% of the time that decision is a mistake. Sometimes you get stuck in the doldrums cursed to forever slump on your own words and to never make plans for enjoyment. If you don't have someone who loves you and friends that believe in you, your time will be spent pondering on everything that could of happened, and what you could of said instead of staying in a everlasting silence. I prefer to stay in a loud conversation, only heard by me.  
  
Love at first sight. Fools only rush in. Two little love birds. Love can be as unpredicting as the weather. you could hate a person but love them with all your heart. If you found just one person that you felt electricity every-time they touched you, and no thats not from them rubbing their socks on the rug, having someone who feels like another piece of you. Love is like when you have your first kiss. Fast, awkward, and very passionate, unless your in the back of a truck and your being kissed by a grungy, smelly, ex-punker. But if you have a life that it feels like it is missing something. Something that you feel is right, plainly in front of your eyes, but for some reason your hands can not reach, you are missing love. You can ponder on your dreams but you can't live off of all imagination and no reality. A person can look beside themselves with happiness but inside they are really yearning for someone or something to just say "I love you." You could spend all your life waiting and changing your perspective on love until you find that the love you are looking for will never come and you just need to put your attention on the people that are right in foreont of you. That is what love is.  
  
Friends, A friend is someone who will do anything for you, die, kill, love. Phases of your life will come and go, but no matter what your friends will always be there to help you cope with them all, good and bad. When you are eleven and you find two people on a train to a forbidden place to the weak minded, you fall for stupid spells, and famous faces. But in all friends are the best things to have in closed happenings.   
  
Hatred, a word often used in our vocabulary. I still do not understand the feeling of 'hating' someone. To feel your face go flush and your hands clutch into a fist as your knuckles go white like a snow driven day, that is pure hatred. Not everybody can be hated. Not everybody can be so cold hearted that every-time the name is mentioned you wince, or could there. To some people it is unthinkable to listen to the news. To know that our world is much more lived in poverty and Hannibal Lectors, than sufficiency and a walk through the daisies. Our world will never be 'perfect' it can never be 'perfect'. Religous people think why is it if God loves us so much that he would let children be molested and people murdered. Why mohamed or Budha is letting such problems and killings to the human race happen. No one will ever know. People try to make the world a better place they will never be able to. Man-kind has turned into a world of sex-hungary men and women who will never be satisfied with what they provide for other people to look at. We will forever live in poverty of our own minds and actions.   
  
Perfectness. No one is perfect. Not to the human eye or to the heart. But they are out there. Holding onto medals and always wearing a smile, on the inside. You may see a man on the street, wearing a ripped poncho and broken bloody feet that stand on the cold gravel we call earth, you may feel sympathetic for that person. Yet, in his mind he could be having the best life he could of ever dreamed of. To a mordern person, they see being perfect as a necesity. To have the perfect grades, have the perfect body, be loved by perfect people. To me, who cares what you look like, if you don't get straight 'A's', if you can't manage to get that really cute jock over there to manage a passing glance. If you live in constint put-down you will never learn what you have talents in, not what you don't have talent in. Sometimes sitting down and laughing at a comedy show on t.v. show instead of thinking 'wow that outfit really clashes with his messy red hair.' Most likely if you look at a person today, a person that you look up to for his/her taste in clothes, or his/her popularity that most likely are miserable. And maybe their not. Maybe they love being popular and having perfect clothes. But 50% of the time they are not. Women everyday die from trying to look skinny by either making themselves sick, or not eating at all. You either are happy with who you are or you die trying to be the person you will never be.  
  
Music. A necesity to the world. Have you ever thought of what life would be like if there was never music? Even noise is, in a way, music. Maybe not to the human ear but it can fit into a category somewhere. Unfortunatly music has taken a sharp turn over the years. In the 60's there was the Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Eric Clapton. music that was there for comfort and peace. In the 70's it was Led Zeplin, Aerosmith, Paul Simon, music that was just for the music. Then came the 80's. The early 80's was still for the music. But as time went on, late 80's and early 90's, the times shifted. It started to become a wave of half-wit singers, who could dance and had tight, lean bodies. For example when Britney Spears came out, her first music video was a heart wrenching, sixteen year old girl, wearing a privete school outfit, with the bottom of her shirt tied up baring her flat stomach. Then came all of the other 'pop-princesses' baring their own stomachs and giving knowing glances. They may claim to be in the buisness for the 'music' but the way that their lyrics are written, not by them by the way, just say to me, "I'm here for the money so give me a male stripper in my video so I can prance around him and make 22.3 million dollars off of it." Music will always ceaste to amaze me.  
  
Could a life be changed by a song? Maybe, yes, or no. My answer yes. If you listen to a song and it gives you chills up and down your spine leaving a wonderful sensation in your body then the answer is yes. A song can show the right path throught life and it can show you the wrong way. A song gives you either a different perspective on life, or makes you think only an idiot would write something so stupid. The song that really changed me was Stevie Wonder's song, "Love is in Need of Love Today." I think he showed exactly what was, and what is going on in the world. Here is an exerpt from the song:  
  
Good morn or evening friends  
Here's your friendly announcer  
I have serious news to pass on to everybody  
What I'm about to say  
Could mean the world's disaster  
Could change your joy and laughter to tears and pain  
It's that  
Love's in need of love today  
Don't delay  
Send yours in right away  
Hate's goin' round  
Breaking many hearts  
Stop it please  
Before it's gone too far  
The force of evil plans  
To make you its possessions  
And it will if we let it  
Destroy everybody  
We all must take  
Precautionary measures  
If love and peace you treasure  
Then you'll hear me when I say  
Love's in Need of Love Today 


End file.
